Distreyd Thanadar I
This article is about the first Distreyd Thanadar. For a list of other Distreyds, see Distreyd Thanadar. Distreyd Thanadar I was the first High Cleric of Mardük to bear the name of Distreyd Thanadar. He lived in the Second Age and participated in the Arawn Losstarot War. He began the tradition of fathering sons who would kill their fathers and take the name of Distreyd and the title of High Cleric of Mardük for themselves. Biography Early Years Early history of Distreyd Thanadar remains shrouded in mystery. His place of origin is unknown, although he presented himself as having come from Isaac. He eventually rose to the position of the High Cleric of Mardük, presumably by getting rid of the previous holder of the title. He got involved with the Clergy of Cardia from Isaac and used it as a front to spy on people while the Cardian clerics remained unaware of his true alignment. Dark Designs Distreyd I was ostensibly serving the Grand Alliance as a clerical aide to King Isaac during the Arawn Losstarot War, but he had secret, nefarious plans. He led Arawn Losstarot to tap power from Lea Monde, which made Arawn more powerful and weakened the wards around Mardük's Prison. He hoped that in time Arawn would have drained enough magic to allow Mardük to break free, after which the God of Chaos would take over the world. He instructed his minions to secretly spread a strange magical plague which affected certain people, particularly elves whom Arawn despised. The spread of the plague kept the Cardian clerics from Grandbell busy, allowing the Clergy of Mardük to operate without worrying about their interference while Distreyd would keep the Isaac branch of the Cardian clergy busy with other schemes as well. He began cloning experiments, attempting to create what he called the Copy, a being infused with Mardük's lingering power, and use that Copy to speed up the weakening of the seal. He wrote down his research into a journal which he kept safe from prying eyes. Distreyd's plans failed, however, when Arawn was killed at the end of the war, but he managed to use the chaotic magical aftermath of the deaths of Arawn and Kagetsu I to his advantage by stealing Kagetsu's sword Dokubaraken although the Copy of Mardük was destroyed from the magical fallout. He and fellow clerics of Mardük followed the exiled Ryuugumi people from Grandbell to an eastern archipelago which would be later known as Yamato. The clergy settled into Falgorn Island, and Distreyd ordered Vulpengaard Keep to be built for the clergy's new headquarters. Death Distreyd himself was harsh to his family, training his sons to be ruthless and manipulative so his bloodline would survive until the time came to try releasing Mardük again. His teachings bore fruit, and he was killed decades after the war by one of his sons who usurped his position as the head of the clergy and became known as Distreyd Thanadar II. Legacy Distreyd I had begun a tradition in which the name Distreyd Thanadar would be passed on to whichever son succeeded in killing the previous Distreyd. The Distreyds who followed the original one would continue to carry out Mardük's plans from Vulpengaard Keep while slowly spreading their faith throughout the world in preparation for the return of their master, the God of Chaos. The journals of Distreyd I describing the attempted cloning experiments of Mardük would later end up in the hands of Distreyd Thanadar XII who handed them to Dante Albrigant. Dante would use the original Distreyd's research to create cloned of Jemuel for the clergy during the Great War. The same information would eventually find their way to the hands of the Totenkopfs who would direct modified versions of those journals to the Mad Clergies who would later attempt to resurrect Gaea. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric of Mardük : His title in the clergy. ; Father Thanadar : What he was called when he posed as a cleric of Cardia. Appearance A lanky, bearded man who was often cloaked. While acting as a delegate from the Cardian clergy, he wore the white Cardian cloak but when acting a cleric of Mardük he preferred a black cloak. Personality and Traits Sly, manipulative, scheming. He was good at politics and presenting a pleasant facade to his enemies who were unaware of his true nefarious nature. Powers and Abilities He was less skilled in physical combat but was a knowledgeable mage. He focused his efforts more on researching magic than actually wielding it, however, although his intelligence and love of history allowed him to create the means to turn the Rite of the Revenant into something that could be used for cloning. Relationships Arawn Losstarot Distreyd saw Arawn as a mere pawn who he could manipulate to weaken the wards around Mardük's prison. To this end he guided Arawn to leech power from Mardük, thus hastening the god's release. Although Arawn may have been aware of Distreyd's ultimate goal, he didn't care as what he wanted above all was ultimate power which he would take from Mardük to crush his enemies. Arawn's death delayed Distreyd's plans and forced Distreyd and his descendants to bide their time in the shadows until another opportunity would rise to carry out their original plan. Kagetsu I Distreyd presented himself as a holy man to Kagetsu and slyly referred to a plague he himself had helped unleash. He would keep an eye on Kagetsu who remained unaware of his true nature, and eventually stole Dokubaraken when Kagetsu was killed in the Explosion. This act of betrayal would spark a rivalry between the House of Aurelac and the Thanadar Clan which would carry on for the next millennium. See also *Arawn Losstarot War *Blood Fever *Clergy of Mardük *Distreyd Thanadar *Dokubaraken *Kagetsu I *Mardük *Thanadar Clan Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Humans Category:Isaac Category:Second Age Category:Thanadar Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato